Sky Blue and Sea Green
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE][Two Shot][Soiku] Out of all his boyfriend’s traits, Riku guessed he loved his eyes the best. And of Riku's traits, Sora loved his heart the best.
1. Sky Blue

Tke: I wasn't really at a romantic place in my stories, so I guess I just needed some romance to ease my system.

Riku: you're doing one from my perspective, that's not often.

Tke: Hmmm, true, but I like this one; it's cute and short.

Riku: Tke owns nothing, if she did; Sora and I would be a couple faster than you can say 'Heartless'.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Sky Blue

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Coupling**: RikuXSora

**Summary**: Out of all his boyfriend's traits, Riku guessed he loved his eyes the best. [RikuXSora

**Dedication**: Who knows? To all readers who love my fanfics and who love Soiku. D I guess I just had an urge to do a Soiku drabble…

**Note**: Just wanted to take a break from the action/adventure/angst/romance/humor stories I write and just do a little romance one, I guess I was feeling kinda romantic _**shrug**_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

There were many traits about his boyfriend that he loved; Riku couldn't deny he loved them all.

Maybe it was the way Sora just was. Bubbly, kind, gentle, and so sweet Riku would probably get diabetes. He probably would too; Sora was so incredibly helpful to others around him. Wether it was from helping Squall and Cloud fight off enemies, to helping Kairi learn more meals to cook at parties she had, or helping King Mickey guard the castle, it was just the way Sora was.

Or maybe it was looks?

Sora's hair was completely soft, which surprises many people. He doesn't have a single ounce of gel in it; at least, Riku does feel any when he runs his fingers through it. The spikes were natural, and Sora's mother says he even had them when he was born, they just stuck to his head, which is weird because even with water now they spike out normal.

It could've possibly been Sora's rather outrageous outfit, which was a big possibility. Sora's big and bright highlighter yellow shoes replaced with respectful black. He'd gone from having every basic color on his outfit to having black sprinkled in with his favorite colors. Not only had he grown up, but so had his outfit. And that, itself, was proving to be strong enough against all weather.

Was it Sora's attitude? Sora was sweet and kind to a default, but that didn't mean he didn't have his bad streak every once in a while. Riku seemed to sit there, as Sora would tell him plans that he had, or things he'd attempt to do (which included locking Squall and Cloud in a closet until they admitted their feelings for each other). But it was true everyone had a dark side to their heart, wasn't it?

But maybe that's why Riku loved him so much, because Sora wouldn't give into that dark side. Sure Sora would contact Roxas through his dreams, and they'd sit and talk about the Organization, and Heartless, and Nobodies, but that didn't mean the darkness would control him. In fact, Sora grew to trust Roxas, no matter his powers of the dark; he trusted him so much he allowed Roxas to take over his body and all powers for hours. And in those hours Roxas would talk to Riku, telling him about Axel, his dreams, his hopes, and everything the blond could remember.

Maybe it was because no matter how important Sora was—being the 'key' to saving all the worlds—he was human, and people knew him as just Sora. Sora had dreams like everyone else. Unfortunately, he also had nightmares. Riku remembered waking up to Sora, awake and sobbing, reliving horrid memories from their travels. He'd remember dying—something that neither wanted to happen again—betrayals, and deaths.

Maybe it was Sora's attitude to take the world's problems on his shoulders and attempt to deal with it alone. The first month home Sora had been an emotional train wreck, blaming everything on himself as if he could control everything. Roxas would tell him, over and over, Axel's death wasn't his fault and Sora would live each day blaming it on himself. And when Riku told Sora the fights were just fate, it was no one but Ansem's fault for causing the two to fight, Sora blamed it on himself for not being a good friend.

Or maybe it would be the moments after Sora had a nightmare or got depressed, the way Riku would mutter jokes in the brunette's ear and Sora lit up like the _sun_. Sora's smiles just seemed to get brighter and brighter as he grew older. He just seemed to bring the sun's radiance with him, and that one smile gave all the warmth Riku needed. That smile just seemed to pull everyone towards Sora, welcoming people to come near him and be friends with him.

Maybe it was Sora's spirit, the will to never give up, the confidence to see everyone through, and the heart to protect everyone. Sora was, after all, a fighter for the Light side, and he would use his powers only to protect loved ones. However, now and again Riku wouldn't be surprised when he'd see Sora secretly using Firaga to screw up Wakka and Tidus' oven during cooking class, then go back to helping Riku cook.

Or maybe it was how pure his heart was? He'd drop everything just to help a friend and wouldn't be willing to leave one behind. Riku was proof enough, leaving behind everyone for power and strength, but Sora hadn't given up on him. He braved all and helped Riku face his inside demons, just to give the silver-haired teen happiness. And Riku couldn't think of anything to give the brunette in return to equal something as powerful in his life as that.

Riku craned his neck to look up the stairs at where his and his boyfriend's bedroom was with a sleeping brunette inside. He hated waking up on mornings, so early that he had a cup of coffee, and sat there, and thunk. He hated thinking things like this, like he wasn't good enough for his boyfriend. But maybe that's the way all relationships were in the end, weren't they? If they truly loved each other, then they would believe they didn't deserve each other and it would cause trouble for them both.

Riku sighed, finishing up his coffee before setting his mug in the sink with a quiet 'clink'.

"Morning… Riku…" Sora's sleepy voice trailed in, he was rubbing his eye with his hand and yawning, and Riku couldn't help but think of him as impossibly cute.

"Morning sky." Riku mummered leaning over to kiss his boyfriend softly and watching Sora give a soft smile.

Sora pulled away a few seconds later, his nose scrunched up in distaste and lips pouting, "You taste like coffee."

Riku chuckled, kissing his lover's cheek before looking down at him.

Quite possibly, it was those eyes. Those eyes so rare that Riku could drown in them, and frankly, he wouldn't mind. His lover's eyes would be the window, the door, to all his emotions and feelings. But no matter what emotion was in them, they were incredibly gorgeous. Sora would wear his heart on his sleeve, proudly, and Riku loved to watch his little lover go through great lengths just to watch those eyes glow with excitement or any emotion the brunette could feel. Those emotions were human, and Riku, after having been in the darkness so long, only wanted that, to feel human.

"What?" Sora snapped, though his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Riku grinned, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend, ignoring the brunette's protest of the coffee taste, "Nothing."

It truly was those eyes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: like I said, simple and sweet.

Riku: I remember why I love my boyfriend _**laugh**_

Tke: how could you forget?

Riku: _**grin**_ I didn't

Tke: _**smiles**_ well, reviews work if you've got time, or if you really love me that much. Nudges with shoulder come onnnnnn I know you dooooo…

If people like this at all, I'll do a second chapter/sequal of Sora about Riku. D Sora has to love his boyfriend for SOMETHING right?

Riku: HEY!!


	2. Sea Green

Tke: so, my first of three birthday presents to myself!

Sora: what's the next two?

Tke: An update of Ocean Blue and Sapphire, and a drabble for Soiku I have in mind.

Sora: A drabble? You have enough on your plate already!

Tke: well if people read at the end, it'll be explained! So please read my bottom author note and tell me what you think!

Sora: _**sigh**_ Tke doesn't own anything, she wishes she could own me, but it isn't happening.

Tke: hey, I could out-buy Riku.

Sora: he gets rich from doing KH, can you really?

Tke: … I have my bank account!

Sora: _**sweatdrop**_

Tke: I CAN GET A CREDIT CARD!!

Sora: _**sigh**_ yeah, she doesn't own anything

Tke: I CAN!!! I WILL!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Sky Blue**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sea Green**

X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWS:**

**Shadowtailmon**: the only Kingdom Hearts boy, hahahaha. Possibly. Somehow, that makes me feel like Roxas is left out… LOL. I still find the other KH boy funny.

**Nyeh**: well, here it is.

**MOOnlite-dUSK**: LOL, the pout's a weakness. I think that's what everyone loves about Sora. How could they not?

**Yuki no Namida**: Here's the sequel!

**KitaraStrife**: There's a lot of affection, but truly, this is Sora. He'll love everything about his boyfriend.

**Rainbowness**: Riku? There's something good about Riku? LOL, just kidding. I'm not the biggest Riku fan, but I don't hate him.

**Ranchdressing**: The second part of cuteness is here!

**Cassie-San**: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Freya-San**: Thanks, I had fun doing the next chapter!

X.X.X.X.X.X

Out of everything that made up his boyfriend, Sora loved his lover's heart the most.

Granted, there were many other things that Sora could've loved, his eyes, his hair, his power, his determination, his courage, but none of it compared to his heart.

Riku probably would've just rolled his eyes but kissed Sora's forehead affectionately with a hidden smile on his face.

There was something about Riku's heart that mostly called to Sora.

True, Riku's looks were nothing short of stunning. He constantly had his lengthy silver hair tied up, a Destiny Islands Private School policy for males with long hair, choosing it usually in a low or high ponytail, no matter how badly Sora wanted to see it in a bun. (When they were kids and slept over at each other's houses, Sora did manage it one night, just for Riku to look like a librarian when he woke up.) Riku's piercing green eyes had twenty-twenty vision, from all the battles Sora felt like he was going blind. Everyone at school admired him; he was smart, funny, and kind. Maybe that was the only reason Sora liked him too? Just because Riku gave that sense, no matter whom he was with. But it also meant Riku really had no one in life that he cherished, no one he cared for and would give his life for.

Sora would give his life for Riku, that was for sure. Hell, he'd died once, to bring Kairi back, so why couldn't he do it for Riku?

But would Riku ever do it for him?

Sora felt like Riku was like that to everyone, that feeling of security, where he trusted no one.

Not even Sora.

Kairi, knowing Riku almost as long as Sora had, simply stated that Sora should look at Riku's emotions towards others and then his feelings toward them. Sora thanked his redheaded best friend and begun to watch Riku's reactions more.

That's when Sora noticed it, the affection Riku had reserved only for certain people, two certain people.

The first was Kairi, obviously. As they grew up, Riku hung out with Kairi almost as much as he did with Sora. They'd grown into such a family-like state that everyone admitted Riku and Kairi should be called 'The Male And Female Right Hand of the Devil'.

Of course, the left hand was open, since there was really no one on Destiny Islands that could be as evil.

The second person was Sora, which soft of came back as a surprise to the brunette. Sure, Riku smiled at Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi, but he had a reserved, special smile for Sora alone. Sora couldn't believe he didn't notice it before! So when they spent the night together at Kairi's (ever since they got home they'd been sleeping at each other's houses a different night, first Riku's, then Sora's, and finally Kairi's), Sora had called Riku on it.

That was the moment Kairi chose to smile, grab Riku's empty glass, her half-empty glass, and Sora's untouched glass to excuse herself to get more drinks.

Though when she returned and Riku shot Sora that look of '_keep-everything-a-secret-and-make-her-guess_' Kairi could do little more than grin, slap Riku on the back, then pat Sora's head, and tell them it was about damn time.

And as Sora questioned her later, Kairi exclaimed it was because she was a Princess of Light, she had a secret gut feeling, and with that Princess gut, it was always right.

Sora rolled his eyes, Princess of Light? Yes, Kairi was.

A girl with an unbeatable gut feeling? Likely not.

Or maybe it was the fact that Riku told her in advance, and Sora found it not only amusing, but cute as well. Around others Riku took leadership, being the confidence for others when people couldn't. And here Riku was, taking advice from a girl, Kairi, no less, about what to do.

Okay, getting off topic was certainly bad.

Riku was a good leader, almost everywhere, but Sora ruled the battlefield. That's why when the King needed a person to control the entire attacking army, everyone pointed fingers at Sora.

Could it possibly have been the way Riku just was? Personality wise, Riku was fun, enjoyable, and outgoing (however not as much as his brunette boyfriend), but when they were at home, just the two of them, Riku was rather lazy. A bad habit he'd picked up waiting for Naminé and DiZ to hurry up and wake Sora from his yearlong sleep.

Even after Riku lost both his part-time jobs (a worker at a CD/DVD store and an aid for the school), got his third one (believe it or not, running a day-care center for four days of the week), he still managed to do payments off their new house. (Which he surprised Sora with on the brunette's 18th birthday.)

Maybe it was the fact Riku never gave up, his spirit unbeatable. Anything that he couldn't accomplish he would keep trying, even if there were no point, just to complete it. Especially when they got back to Destiny Islands. They'd stayed a week and simply got back on the Gummi Ship to visit Radiant Garden.

Of course Sora had a fit when Squall told him, as soon as they reached Radiant Garden, that they couldn't even wait a month to bug people. This of course, caused Sora to (while 'innocently walking') manage to pull Cloud into a closet, convince Squall to go near the closet ("Squall, that damn sweater of yours came to life and attacked me with Merlin's magic, it won't listen to anyone but you!") and then shove the older brunette in. Then lock the two elders in and told them they should just take the sticks out of their asses and admit they liked each other.

Of course Squall and Cloud still had yet to payback on Sora, so when the group got there and Sora introduced Riku correctly to Squall, Aeris, Cid, Yuffie, and Merlin, he'd hidden behind his silver-haired lover.

Thank god Riku had enough of a heart to hide his boyfriend from pure destruction.

Possibly it was the fact that Riku had been able to get out of the darkness all on his own. He'd been consumed by it, true, nearly loosing his life and body. But in the end, Riku turned his back on the darkness, toward the light, though he knew he could never be either.

Twilight.

That's what Riku was.

Though Sora considered Riku of the light, Riku would just chuckle, kiss him softly, and say he was blabbering again.

Or could it have been the fact Riku kept him as his most cherished thing in the world. Sora could have his usual nightmares, usual horror-filled memories, and Riku would sit there, hold him, rock him back and forth until the tears dried, then would say corny little lines just to see the brunette smile.

Well…

It really must've been Riku's heart. For someone who steeped his heart so low into the darkness, Riku really had a caring heart. He never really hated anyone (well, except for that guy at the ice cream shop who was constantly flirting with Sora and always gave him one more scoop of ice cream than he ordered. Which of course, caused Riku to wrap his arm around his squeaking boyfriend's waist and order in a darker tone, but that didn't seem to faze the guy across the way.)

The way Riku would be completely gentle in everything he did, taking care of others, teaching those who didn't understand.

Maybe just having Riku and Sora on the end of the rope, the end of all the worlds, the end of their lives, which had taught them to treasure their moments.

If Xemnas had beheaded Sora in that final moment, where would it have left everyone?

Sora, the keyblade bearer and savior of all the worlds, gone, by a single man—nobody. If Sora couldn't survive against that man, then who could?

Those moments, those were when Sora stopped and thought, going into a small shell.

Xemnas had only been after him, just him, just Sora.

And he couldn't help but wonder.

Was Axel's death his fault too?

The redhead was fighting to keep Sora alive—well, Roxas actually. Since Roxas's soul still lived inside Sora. And the thought would keep eating away at Sora's brain, so much so he couldn't hear anything on the outside world.

He'd talked to Roxas; Riku said that was normal, on account of Roxas being his nobody. And Roxas merely claimed it was time to get over it, sure he missed Axel, but he'd see Axel in the oblivion the Nobodies stayed in, wouldn't he?

And that's when Riku would touch his shoulder, snap Sora out of his mental link with Roxas, and cuddle the tearing brunette in comfort.

Riku just gave off that feeling of comfort, he always did, especially when the brunette needed it most.

And Sora could tell, that was the way Riku showed his affection, always being there, with open arms and a gentle heart.

But then Riku would laugh, shower Sora's face with small kisses, leaving no skin untouched, mutter three words that never got old, and said that Sora was his light.

His heart.

And Sora was okay with that.

Yawning, the brunette sprung out of bed in his usual long (rather long since it was Riku's shirt) sleeved t-shirt and shorts that he had often used as a sleep outfit. He did his usual morning things, bathroom, shower, brush teeth (obviously not hair), all in a half-sleep state.

Then it crossed his mind Riku hadn't been in the bed next to him when he woke up.

Surly the silver-haired teen---now man turning age 20 this Thursday while Sora was close to 19—would be downstairs?

His sleep-filled brain somehow got him to open their bedroom door and go down the stairs without falling flat on his face (as he once did when Kairi stayed over, where she and Riku turned on him the whole night and made fun of him)

"Morning Riku." He muttered, yawning and rubbing his eye as Riku placed the mug he'd been holding in the sink.

"Morning sky." Riku muttered, watching Sora smile before leaning in to steal a kiss.

Halfway through the kiss Sora's brain awoke, he pulled away from Riku's lips, his nose scrunching in distaste as he frowned, "You taste like coffee."

Coffee? Urgh, he hated the stuff. Once, to keep him awake for training, Squall gave him a cup of coffee. Sora nearly spit it out in his face.

Maybe that's why he preferred training with Aeris and Yuffie, they gave him sweets to keep him up. That's probably why Squall never trained with them, two girls and a young boy teamed up on sugar.

Riku chuckled kissing Sora's cheek before allowing his eyes to meet his lover's.

Sora smiled inwardly, through Riku's glass-green eyes he could see the amusement, adoration, and love his boyfriend held for him. Riku was obviously in thinking mode, by the way his eyes glazed over, however he still had that warming look in his eyes, Sora almost wanted to poke him in the nose.

"What?" Sora snapped jokingly, but he couldn't help but watch his boyfriend in amusement.

"Nothing." Riku leaned in, kissing him on the lips and ignoring Sora's protests of the coffee taste.

So it was Riku's heart, except for right now.

Now he was just being cruel.

Stupid coffee.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: so back to my other thing, should I make this into a drabble story? You guys just give me some theme, and I write a Soiku drabble of it? For instance: A Feather Duster.

Sora: you put me in a maid costume and I maim you.

Tke: … I wasn't thinking of that, good idea Sor-chan!

Sora: _**growl**_ shit

Tke: so should I just keep this as a two-chapter story and end it here? Or shall I keep going with drabbles? If you want me to do Soiku drabbles, I need a theme from you!

REVIEW PLEASE!! FRESH BAKED BROWNIES (I know you're reading this Nat) IF YOU WANT 'EM!!


End file.
